


Speak Out！

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: Smith/Neo“有些事情别人没法判断，只有你自己明白。从头到尾，无比深刻。”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 5





	Speak Out！

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人的世界3.x，邻居，Smith/Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）

Speak Out！

说出来！

托马斯·安德森先生最近情绪低落、寝食难安，时而胸闷气短，又时而突然地心慌，经常性地走神儿。好友崔妮蒂和墨菲斯向他投来关心的目光，但无济于事，反倒是被传染得和他一起叹气，虽然他们不知道这可怜的年轻人到底犯了什么病。没办法，托马斯约了医生，乖乖地坐在凳子上任由对方捧着他的脸蛋儿、扒拉他的下眼睑，乖乖地张嘴喊“啊”，十分配合地转动脑袋。

“好吧… …”戴着老花镜的医生温柔地摊开他的手掌，“我应该说‘挺有意思的，不过’，然后你说… …”

“不过什么？”托马斯一头雾水。

“不过你已经知道我要说什么了。”眼镜下滑，面容和蔼的夫人遗憾地看着他。

“我看上去没有什么问题？”托马斯摇着脑袋说。

“抱歉，孩子，”医生摘下眼镜，拿起碳素笔在病历本上划来划去，“你好像在等待什么，可是，我只能说，原因不在于明确的疾病。”

“什么？”托马斯失望又无措地盯着自己的手心，怀着最后一丝期望等待医生能告诉他更多。

“谁知道呢？有些事情别人没法判断，只有你自己明白。从头到尾，无比深刻。”

这就麻烦了。

托马斯揣着病历本向医院大门走去，费了好大的劲儿也不能从本来就因为近期的睡眠不足而混沌成一团浆糊的大脑里揪出什么“只有自己明白”的罪魁祸首，一时间不知道“生病”和“没生病”这两者中的哪一个结果更能在眼下的情形里令他好受一点。他在走廊上徘徊，他在大厅里徘徊，他低着头踱步在来来往往的人群中，眉头紧皱，没看见前方有人，然后一不小心跟对方撞了个满怀。

“对、对不起！”托马斯被吓得后退半步，手指不安地攥住薄薄的纸张们，眼神飘忽，不敢直视对方，但他没料到的是，回应这句狼狈的道歉的，是他无比熟悉的——

“安德森先生。”

托马斯抬眼，呼吸在映入眼帘的麦黄发丝前变得急促，心跳在淡漠平静的蓝色双眸前猛然加速。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“我… …”托马斯抿着嘴唇、眨着眼睛，心虚地组织着即将从嗓子眼里跳出的每一个单词，“我最近失眠。”末了，他补充了一个“史密斯先生”。

史密斯先生。

是的，就是住在他对门的那位史密斯先生，也是和他供职于同一座写字楼的那位史密斯先生。

在无数个工作日的早上，打着哈欠或是叼着面包的托马斯总是会在出门的那一刻撞见同时出发的史密斯，他们会一齐走向电梯，会一齐等待电梯，还会前后脚地步入电梯，挤进摩肩接踵的轿厢，混在一群套着制服的白领当中，而这样封闭、狭小又塞满人的空间一直都是托马斯的噩梦。由于本来就没怎么睡醒，托马斯时时刻刻都在害怕自己几近失控的脑袋会耷拉着磕碰到前面的哪个头顶，又时时刻刻都在紧张自己受倦怠支配的身体会迟钝地撞上身旁的哪个肩膀。他又困又尴尬于同别人接触，又怕又克制不住瘫倒的欲望，而更关键的是，他心慌意乱的毛病就是从闻到背身站在他面前的史密斯先生身上的什么洗衣液、须后水或者什么牌子的香烟味道开始的。

在无数个工作日的中午，在办公桌前坐了几个小时的托马斯总是会在楼下的餐厅里碰见和几个彼此长得都差不多的同事们分享一张餐桌的史密斯，他们两个相隔不算太远，但直到崔妮蒂拍着他僵直的后背让他的回神儿时，专注于聊天的史密斯先生似乎都没有注意到他的存在。忙碌而嘈杂的餐厅内，人们在享受难得的休息时间，可托马斯却没了胃口，他悻悻地举着叉子，脑袋支在另一条胳膊上，引来墨菲斯疑惑的注视，而更关键的是，他心慌意乱的毛病就是从听到在喧闹中转瞬即逝的一缕低沉、严肃又每一个音节清晰到过分的声音开始的。

在无数个工作日的晚上，终于从繁琐的数据中抽身的托马斯怀着解脱的畅意和轻松，大大咧咧地跨步在陶瓷地板光洁到反光的大厅里，向崔妮蒂和墨菲斯道别，踩着人群的脚步走向地铁站，跟着人群的节奏回到了公寓，然后在见到等待电梯的史密斯先生的那一刻开始，颠倒着重复早上发生的一切，只不过，被心慌意乱的老毛病搅扰到无法思考的托马斯在转了半天的钥匙之后，也没有鼓起勇气向已经关上房门的史密斯啰嗦几句除寒暄之外的任何事。

现在，他们在医院相遇。

“你… …”托马斯支支吾吾，“你怎么在这儿？”

“我来见个朋友。”史密斯回答。

“哦。”

地点发生转换，但情况似乎和以往没什么不同，至少回到家以后，托马斯没精打采地吃饭、沐浴、穿衣服，泄气地倒在床上，和以前一样裹着被子辗转反侧，朝左躺、朝右躺都睡不着。一气之下，他坐起身，烦躁地抓了抓像鸡窝一样的黑色短发，在黑暗中无奈地叹气。

这时，他想起医生在他的病历上留了笔迹，他开始好奇：既然没病，那么医生会给病人写些什么呢？于是，他翻身下床，摸着黑地从外套口袋里找到了本子，他掏出手机、点亮屏幕，在冷光中辨认了那比常人潇洒了好几倍的字。上面写着——

“说出来！（Speak out！）”

啥？

说… …说什么？怎么说？

托马斯感觉自己被庸医给骗了。

天亮后，又是一整晚没睡着的托马斯·安德森顶着两个愈加明显的黑眼圈疲惫地开始新一天的生活，在崔妮蒂和墨菲斯的日常安慰中被无法缓解的苦恼所吞噬。也就是在这一天，垂头丧气的托马斯在午休时间的电梯门口前看到一位手捧玫瑰的外送员正在等待顾客的到来，他起初没有在意，但就在电梯门缓缓打开之际，他无意间回头，看到史密斯先生从不远处走来，客气地收下了那鲜红的花朵，然后步履稳健地离开了——就在这一刻，托马斯棕色的眼睛睁得大大的，双唇紧闭又张开，身体动弹不得，脉搏瞬间停滞。

他愣在原地。一枚核弹在他的脑海里炸开了花，炸得各种各样的猜测和推演满天飞，炸得酸咸苦辣没有甜的情绪在他的舌尖上处处爬。

史密斯先生… …他、他… …

就在这一刻，托马斯终于看懂了医嘱。

剩下的半天里，托马斯·安德森先生情绪低落、惴惴不安，时而胸闷气短，又时而突然地心慌，经常性地走神儿。好友崔妮蒂和墨菲斯向他投来关心的目光，但无济于事，反倒是被传染得和他一起叹气，虽然他们不知道这可怜的年轻人到底犯了什么病，仿佛一个轮回。没办法，托马斯拖着沉重的双腿下班回家，曾在写字楼的门口拉着一张脸与史密斯先生擦肩而过，但他没看到在公寓楼里等电梯的史密斯先生，也没看到在同一楼层里开门进屋的史密斯先生。他苦笑，默认了对方是去赴了什么约，进而在进家门后把自己砸在沙发上，翻过来、覆过去，打开电视频繁地换台，滑动手机快速地刷屏，企图麻痹自己的思绪。但是，他的眼前仍然重播着中午的场景，仍然浮现着一簇红到刺眼的玫瑰花。他仍然感觉到难受。

无计可施，托马斯想起谁说吃高糖分的食物可以使人心情好，所以他怀着不切实际的希望打开了冰箱，拿出了冰激凌。

可他嚼着、嚼着，情况只有变得更坏，没有变得更好。

他无法控制自己不去想史密斯先生。

他嚼着、嚼着，眼角泛红，嘴角抽搐，咽喉好似被人掐住。

他无法控制自己不去想… …

完蛋。

他还没把积压在胸腔内的抑郁宣泄、安抚下来呢，蠕动的胃就突然间针扎一样地疼，疼得他死去活来，疼得他憋在眼眶里打转的泪水终究还是滚落了下来。托马斯在沙发上痛苦地蜷缩成一团，他想着或许忍忍就过去了，但这叛逆的器官显然有着和他截然不同的主张，它把自己绞在一起，逼迫托马斯气不敢喘地披上衣服，手忙脚乱地走出门，倚靠着冰凉的墙壁勉强站住，等待电梯的到来。

然后，他在门开的时候撞见了晚归的史密斯先生。

“晚上好，安德森先生？”史密斯表现得有些惊讶。

托马斯干巴巴地朝对方扯出一个难看的微笑，下意识地想逃，又逃不了，他寻思自己是不是应该礼貌地回应一下亲爱的邻居，但他的喉结困难地滑动，全身上下的每一条神经、每一寸皮肤、每一块肌肉在他的每一次呼吸中剧烈地疼痛，他说不出话，他撑不住了，一下子倒在史密斯先生的身上，在飘着一股洗衣液还是须后水还是夹杂了什么消毒水味道的怀抱中疼到失去意识。一睁眼，他出现在了医院。

完了，完了。托马斯心想。太丢人了。

透明的液体缓慢流淌在软管中，一颗、一颗掉落在滴壶里的水珠精准地卡在分秒的脚步上，从病痛中清醒过来的托马斯·安德森拘谨地坐在合金椅子上，屁股挪来挪去，忸怩不安。他像个鸵鸟一样把自己的脸埋到别人看不见的地方，转着眼珠去偷看坐在旁边一动不动还板着张脸的男人，在大腿上交叠的手指抠进手背的肉里。

许久，他听见史密斯纳闷地说：“你这是要干什么，最近失眠抑郁所以尝试用吃冰激凌的方式自杀？”

“额… …”托马斯说不出话。

“那你怎么了？”史密斯皱着眉头问道。

“没、没事… …”

“没事？”史密斯突然提高了声调，“疼到不省人事在你这里也叫‘没事’？”

“对不起… …”托马斯喃喃道。

史密斯没再接话。

一颗、一颗掉落在滴壶里的水珠仿佛把时间无限拉长，紧张和慌乱在白到刺眼的灯光下被药物安抚，托马斯吸了吸鼻子，也不知道是吊瓶里的化学制剂还是空气中弥漫的双氧水消解了他的胆怯，他的牙齿在口腔里纠结，舌尖舔过上颚，吐字轻飘飘地说：“玫瑰花还挺浪漫的，你女朋友喜欢吗？”

“什么？”

“女朋友啊，”托马斯说着，嘴巴不自主地撅了起来，“你没有吗？”

“没有啊？”史密斯一脸困惑。

“哦，那就是男朋友了。”托马斯说着，用轻咳来掩饰气管内的酸涩。

“也没有啊？”史密斯不知道自己的邻居为什么要这么问。

“哈，”托马斯的耳朵开始发红、脸颊开始发烫，融合在血液里的悲伤沸腾为氤氲热气熏得他眼睛疼，“你不用狡辩了。那么精致的鲜花你是要送给谁？”

“花？”史密斯想起了什么，“那不是我的花啊。”

“骗人。”

“那是另一个部门的法国经理买的，”史密斯解释，“就那个因为吵架没吵过他夫人而心脏病发作、住了院的法国佬。他让我帮他把花放在办公室里，毕竟他的夫人就是他的秘书。”

“什么？”现在轮到托马斯的脑子转不过弯儿来了。

“我说，花跟我没关系，反倒是因为你，我本来刚从法国人的病房跑回家，结果现在又要再闻一遍这恶心的消毒水味。”史密斯挑起半边眉毛，强压着翻白眼的念头瞅了一眼托马斯。片刻后，他注意到托马斯白净的脸庞上、脖颈处晕开的一大片粉色，注意到随着他谨慎的呼吸而微微颤抖的肩膀，恍然大悟，他把身体往托马斯的方向倾斜，压低声音说：“你为什么要在意我有没有情人？”

“额… …”史密斯的呼吸毫不客气地拍打在托马斯敏感的耳后，把后者逼得如坐针毡。

“问你呢，为什么这么在意我？”史密斯还在靠近。

“没、没有啊！”

“还说没有？你是不是有话要跟我说？”

“没！”

“说出来！（Speak out！）”

“… …”

完蛋。

托马斯·安德森一句话都说不出，他还是没能把堆在心里的话倾吐出来。

他被圈在史密斯的臂弯里，被染上史密斯的温度，但他觉得自己大概是无药可救了。

真的，无药可救了。

然而，当史密斯的嘴唇贴上他耳骨，当史密斯的声线连接上他的心房，托马斯摒住了呼吸、漏掉了一拍心跳，并且，在下一秒，他大腿收紧，手指伸展，惊慌的背脊在轻柔的抚摸中放松；在下一秒，他嘴角上扬，细眉舒张，澄澈的眼眸在密密的睫毛下闪烁出温润的光——

在下一秒，在几个简单的词汇中，他发觉，自己也不是病入膏肓。

END


End file.
